


Childhood Sucks

by notthehighkingedmund



Category: Misfits
Genre: Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthehighkingedmund/pseuds/notthehighkingedmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explorations of Nathan's childhood and how it wasn't exactly healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy 8th Birthday, Nathan!

**Author's Note:**

> These are expansions of two stories Nathan tells in the show of his childhood. Content does contain paedophilia and rape/non-consensual sexual acts. Please don't read if these subjects are triggering or upsetting to you.

He was 8. It was his birthday - he was that little bit closer to being in double digits! It was an exciting time, and to top it all off, his dad had promised him a day out! His dad. Nathan hadn't expected it, but he was pleasantly surprised to know that his father had a day out planned for his birthday.  
He hoped they were going to the zoo.

Bouncing excitedly in the car, Nathan chattered on and on about his birthday - about how mum had promised that he could have a party the next day so that he wouldn't miss out on seeing all his friends. Once he'd found out about his dad's plan, he begged his mum to make the party the day after so that he could spend his birthday with his dad.

As it was a rare occasion, she had agreed - and fortunately most of the other parents understood when she'd phoned them all and explained the change in date.  
Nathan was really happy. He got to see his dad, and have a party. It was going to be the best birthday he'd ever had!

So confusion flooded his face as they turned into an IKEA car park. This wasn't the zoo... Or anywhere fun.  
"What are we doing at IKEA, dad?"  
He got a mumbled reply along the lines of 'needed some shit' before his dad got out of the car.  
Disappointed, Nathan followed suit, but tried to make himself see the bright side. At least he got to spend the day with his dad - so what if it was at an IKEA? It was better than nothing...

That was until they were packing up the car, and even Nathan noticed a massive flaw in the way his dad had stuffed in all the flat pack furniture.  
There was no room for him to get into the passenger seat.  
And so, tugging on his dad's sleeve, Nathan whined a little. "Dad, there's no room in the car. You can't fit it all in - the seats are all taken up."

He simply got a tiny shove away as his dad got in the car and started the car.  
Panicking filled his small body and he jumped up to hit the window and get his dad's attention.  
It didn't work.  
He just drove away.

"DAD!"

___________________________________

 

Crying on the pavement directly outside of the IKEA, Nathan tried to wrap his head around everything that had just happened. Why had his father taken him to IKEA and then left him here? It was his birthday - didn't dad know that?!  
He'd promised a day out...  
Nathan just wanted to go see animals in the zoo.

That was when the man had found him and asked what was wrong. This then led to tearful explanations, and a friendly hand taking his to go get some food.  
Nathan was hungry... And this man was actually giving a toss about him, instead of leaving him outside of a shop...

So Nathan let the man take him in to get some meatballs and have a friendly chat. He was even allowed some dessert after it was revealed that it was his birthday.  
The man even sang for him.  
It was nice...  
Nathan felt a lot better about his day.

That was until his dad came storming over and all but dragged him out of the chair, shouting something about paedophiles and sick bastards.  
Nathan wasn't even sure what a paedophile was, but it seemed to make his dad angry.

"What the fuck were you doing with that paedophile?!"

"I... He bought me lunch and sang happy birthday to me. He was nice."

"Of course he bloody was! Come on, I'm takin' you home to your mum."

___________________________________

"Mum, what's a paedophile?"

There was a smash as a plate slipped out of his mum's hands, swiftly followed by angry shouting down the phone to his dad


	2. I Hate Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened on that camping trip Nathan took with his mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The age is a headcanon/estimate and should not be taken as canon. Again, do not read if paedophilia and rape/non-consensual sexual acts are triggering or upsetting to you.

He was 13. Somehow, he'd gotten dragged along on this boring camping trip with his mum and her latest boyfriend. Some bullshit about how he wasn't old enough to be left alone, and his dad wouldn't take him for the weekend.  
Whatever.

It wasn't the most fun, camping. He was surrounded by bugs, didn't get a proper bed, and had to shit in a portable toilet that smelt like someone had died in it whilst tripling themselves.  
Yeah, Nathan hated camping.

Plus he was bored out of his mind - not interested in the walks, or any other random bullshit nature activities offered to him.  
He was the only teenager there, which left him to wander about in the nearby woods, climbing trees and hoping something interesting would happen.

Nothing interesting happened. Just bugs trying to bite him, and more nature...  
Even taking a shit in the disgusting toilet seemed more fun than doing fuck all for hours.

___________________________________

Except something interesting happened that evening, while he slept.  
He was in a half-conscious fog when something unzipped his sleeping bag and slid inside. Hazily, Nathan wondered if it was a snake - that would give them something to do. Freak out over a fucking snake and then go home.

But it wasn't a snake. Snakes didn't tend to have hands, nor did they tend to slide into Nathan's boxers and start touching him.  
Frowning slightly, he forced his tired eyes to open and they rested on an arm that was quite clearly stuck into his trousers and starting to jack him off.

Nathan, confused and now very turned on, glanced up along the arm to see who it was attached to. One of his mum's friends (he hadn't bothered remembering their names, as he figured that he'd get out of the next camping trip).

She smiled at him and pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him, as she leant in to whisper in his ear.  
"Don't wake the others."

Eyes wide, unsure of what to do, Nathan just lay there - biting his lip to keep quiet as she jacked him off.  
A second hand covered his mouth as he got close to the edge and eventually came.

The hands removed themselves, the zip of his sleeping bag was done up again, and a pair of lips suddenly pressed themselves to his own. Only for a moment, and then they were gone too.

Nathan didn't go back to sleep for some time.

___________________________________

There was an unspoken agreement to never speak of what had happened that night - especially to Nathan's mum. When he'd been asked about how well he'd slept, he'd stumbled over his lie before taking off under the pretence that he was just desperate for a piss.

No one made any sign of suspecting what had happened, and that made him feel relieved. He didn't know if he was okay with what had happened, and talking about it would just make it much more confusing.  
Plus he thought he might get yelled at.

___________________________________

The hands were back that night. Nathan had not been asleep this time - he couldn't sleep. Anxiety had been bubbling in his chest right up until he heard the zip.  
He stayed as silent as possible, and was once again kissed before she went back to her own sleeping bag.

That night was spent trying to work out whether he liked it or not.

___________________________________

Thankfully they went home on the Sunday - only sleeping on the ground for two nights - meaning that Nathan didn't have to be bored stiff any more. It also meant he got a proper toilet with indoor plumbing and a (relatively) clean bathroom.

When his mum asked him how he liked the trip, he threw his sleeping bag harshly into the cupboard and declared,  
"I hate camping."


End file.
